La Persona Especial
by onellys-cullen01
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica tímida, inteligente; hermosa pero se fijó en el chico más popular de la universidad. Su vida cambiara por completo cuando Edward se fije en ella….
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Mi vida no era aburrida, eso se podría decir, tengo muy buenas amigas Alice, Rosalie y Ángela; nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños…somos casi hermanas, nos contamos todos, entre nosotras no hay secreto alguno… y los chicos bueno… no me llevo bien, los chicos solo se interesan por mí para salir y pasar el rato, no quiero nada con nadie todavía, pero si hay un chico que me llama la atención Edward Cullen; …él tiene de pareja a Tanya Denali, una chica que no me cae para nada bien, y no nos soportamos… las chicas me dicen que me odia por ser popular, no veo por qué ella es capitana de las porritas. Al igual que sus amigas, Lauren y Jessica… las cuales también tienen sus parejas… Emmett y Jasper…Por mi lado no le pongo mucha importancia sé que Edward no será para mí solo me quedare a esperar a mi persona especial…!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Vamos Bella solo por esta vez- Alice sigue insistiendo en colocarme leeging negros ajustados

-Alice vamos a una universidad no a un club nocturno -.

-Bella eso lo sabemos pero te luce bien anda vamos póntelo -con Rosalie no podía llevar la contraria ella me lo haría poner aunque no quisiera...

-Bien, me lo pondré- ya era una guerra perdida

-Sí...!- Alice daba brincos en mi recamara acaso a esta chica n se le acaba las baterías…enserio desde que la conozco no creo que haya otra chica más imperactiva y adicta a las compras que ella.

Entre casi arrastrada a mi baño solo para colocarme los leeging y una blusa azul marino un poco más ancha… cuando termine de colocarme las converse negras me arregle un poco el cabello, no sin antes fijarme en el espejo…

-Wow…- solo pude decir eso tenía un aspecto más juvenil y el azul marino realzaba mi color de piel ya un poco bronceada gracias al día de la playa de Alice.

-Bien chicas ya contentas; nos podemos retirar- anuncie saliendo del baño

-Ahora si listas, nos vamos en mi auto Bells - comento Rosalie todavía presumiendo su Flameante BMW Rojo descapotable…

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la universidad, y como era de esperarse al igual que todos los días los chicos nos miraban como siempre…

-Bueno Bella al parecer hoy llamas más la atención que otros días... Jeje – no me agradaba mucho el sarcasmo de Alice, no me gusta ser el centro de atención

EDWARD POV

-Vamos hermano apúrate, llegaremos tarde- No veo el empeño de Emmett de llegar temprano…

-Ya voy, puedo saber por qué quieres llegar temprano y no te puedes ir en tu Jeep-

-Fácil, mi Jeep está en el taller y quiero llegar temprano porque quiero ver a cierta rubia llegar…- Emmett había estado enamorada de Rosalie desde el Jardín de niños pero nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por ella…

…

Y como lo propusimos llegamos temprano al campus, pero nos quedamos un rato en los estacionamientos… Rosalie no tardó mucho en llegar… Como cosa de todos los días ella llegaba con sus dos mejores amigas Alice y Isabella… me quede mirando a Emmett como ponía esa cara cada vez que veía a Rosalie…pero mi vista la capto una hermosa chica de cabello castaño vestía una blusa azul marino que contrastaba perfectamente su piel, con unos –leeging que se ajustaban perfectamente en sus curvas...

-Vamos Edward, cierra la boca o si no las moscas entraran….- Jasper me despertó de mi pequeño sueño...- No me digas que fuiste cautiva por Isabella también.

-¿Qué?, ¿Isabella…? –No lo podía creer esa chica no podía ser Isabella están no se guapa diría yo pero ella es algo rara… nunca ha salido con nadie y los chicos la miran como algo de que comer…

_**Veo…veo… que nuestro queridísimo Edward ha sido cautivado por Bella que pasara en el siguiente capítulo...**_

_**Que tal les pareció…. Lamento mucho que sea tan corto…Espero les haya gustado... Comenten.**_


	3. Chapter 2 fiesta

**Primero antes que todo quiero agradecerles una chica especial que me dio un idea para alargar mas la historia este capitulo te lo dedico a tii…**

Chapter 2

"Fiesta"

-Entonces Bella que harás para tu cumpleaños- pregunto Alice frente a mí con una tentadora mirada acusadora como quien dice _" no te atrevas a decir que no harás nada "_

-Emm… no lo sé Alice quiero estar sola ese día no quiero celebrarlo- dije sinceramente no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso se acercaban los exámenes y pronto saldríamos de la universidad

-Oh…no claro que no estarás sola haremos una fiesta…la más grande fiesta que haya existido antes…..- sabía que Alice no daría su brazo a torcer- El día de hoy iremos de compra….

-Sí Bella necesitas un vestido nuevo y además comida y bebidas sobre todo alcohol….-Contesto Rosalie efusivamente

…

Estando en el centro comercial llevábamos más de cuatro entrando y saliendo de tiendas… aún así todo ese tiempo solo pude comprar un par de ropa de estar en casa y ropa íntima pero no tenía mi vestido aún en cambio –Alice y Rosalie si lo consiguieron en la primera tienda que vimos no sé por qué no les gustaba nada de lo que escogía…lo mejor sería no preguntar o Alice me torturara más de lo debido.

Pasaron más de 40 minutos hasta que encontramos un hermoso vestido negro, que iba anudado al cuello, ajustado al cuerpo haciéndome ver las curvas que no creía tener, era un poco más arriba de la rodilla… mis dos amigas asintieron a las vez a ambas les gustaron el vestido… mientras pagaba con Rosalie…note que la pequeña duende no estaba con nosotros…

-Rose… donde esta Alice – le comente

-Fue a comprar algo en la tienda de zapatos dijo que no demoraba- dijo muy inocentemente….

- Emm… ok – algo no me gustaba donde se habrá metido la duende

…

Nos sentamos en unas bancas afuera de la zapatería a esperar que Ali saliera…

-Bueno listo… toma Bella es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños- comento Alice tendiéndome una bolsa…

-Alice no debiste molestarte- le dije abriendo la bolsa dentro había unos zapatos de infarto eran negros como mi vestido y con un tacón altísimo…

-No digas nada… antes de que reclames por que no vamos por un helado te lo mereces por dejarme hacer tu fiesta-Tal fue la emoción que abrase a mis dos mejores amigas no sé qué haría sin ellas eran mi familia ahora…

…

Todas fuimos a una heladería y compramos… tomamos asientos en una mesa muy apartada de la gente… sentí que me observaban

-Eh Alice ay alguien atrás de mí... – comente muy silenciosamente, ella se asomó un poco y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios…

-Es Edward esta con Jasper y Emmett- dijo como si nada…. ¡¿_Que Edward que hacia mirando para donde nosotras? de seguro estará con su novia Ugh!_

Me asome discretamente… y quede hipnotizada de unos hermosos ojos verdes… un poco sonrojada quite la vista y gire mi cara…Alice sonriendo todavía se levantó y camino hacia donde se encontraban ellos entregándoles un sobre… y regresando a su lugar…

-Emm Alice que les has dado a ellos – pregunte

-Pues una invitación Bella- rodé los ojos me debí imaginar que ella tenía todo planeado para mi cumple desde las invitaciones, los invitados, los arreglos hasta el pastel…

Terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos… las chicas me dejaron frente a mi departamento… cuando comencé a subir las escaleras para tomar el ascensor… las chicas se despidieron prometiendo llegar temprano para ir ayudarme a arreglar mi casa antes de la fiesta…

…

Al día siguiente, amanecí de un buen humor… Hasta que escuche el sonido de Long live de Taylor Swift en mi móvil…

-¿Hola?- pregunte aún adormilada

_-Bells ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!_ –esa voz

-¡Jake…! – Grité casi saltando de mi cama – Gracias

_- Como estas hermanita_ - Jake era mi hermano por parte de Charlie lo adopto siendo un pequeño

- Muy bien hermanito, como has estado, como esta Nessie- le pregunte

_- Muy bien, Gracias Saludo te mandan las dos_

- También yo, les mando saludos…Jake te extraño tanto me haces mucha falta hermano

_- Tu igual Bells, me tengo que ir Bells voy tarde para el trabajo, cuídate y beso_

- Tu igual Jake…adiós- le conteste colgando el móvil

Me levante… y baje a desayunar…Mi nana me preparó unas tostadas y un poco de leche, me felicito por mi cumpleaños y me dijo que la casa era todo para mi solita solo que no dañara nada y se fue dejándome desayunar sola…no había empezado a desayunar cuando llamarón a mi puerta…

Bella ¡Feliz Cumpleaños¡- prácticamente me gritaron las dos tirándose contra mí tumbándome al suelo

Gracias Chicas – les dije con emoción

Bueno tu…- dijo Alice apuntándome con su dedo- termina de desayunar y subes a tu cuart bajas hasta que yo te diga entendido….- y va a protestar pero Alice se me adelanto- Nada de peros subes y te encierras entendido …. Solo por hoy sí- dijo con ese puchero que es imposible resistirse

Está bien como digas- comente rendida….

…

Faltaba 1 para la fiesta y las chicas ya había terminado de arreglar el salón y subido a arreglarse…

…

Eran las 8:30 y los invitados comenzaron a llegar… las chicas habían bajado a recibirlos… seguía todavía en mi cuarto esperando a que Alice me avisara para bajar…. Tenía miedo a verme al espejo y me arme de valentía y me levante de la cama y camine hacia el espejo… la persona que vi no se parecía nada a mí… mi cabello recogido de lado dejando caer las ondas de mi cabello, un maquillaje suave pero discreto no muy encendido, mi vestido negro ceñido a mi cuerpo dejando ver mis curvas, y con los zapatos de tacón parecía otra persona además también como joyas llevaba puesto un pulsera de plata con un lobo "_regalo de Jake_" , aretes de lágrimas largos hasta la altura de mis hombros "_regalo de Rosalie_" y un collar a juego con los aretes "_regalo de Alice_"

…

Las chicas no tardaron en subir…_La hora había llegado_… hoy dejaría de ser la tímida Bella y sería otra es hora de cambiar ese sería mi deseo de cumpleaños

-Lista bella es hora- comento Alice ella tenía un vestido lavando casi parecido al mío solo que un poco más corto y los acompañaba con unos zapatos de tacón en plateado

Asentí

No te pongas nerviosa y disfruta tu día- me dijo Rose en el oído ella tenía un vestido plateado ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto sus tonificadas piernas con unos zapatos más altos que nos míos en negro…

Ambas me sostuvieron porque tenía problemas al caminar con los tacones…

…

Mientras bajaba los escalones una música suave sonaba… anunciando mi llegada… todas las vistas se posaron en mí me detuve a la mitad de la escalera para sonreírles a todo tal y como me lo había explicado Alice… reanude mi marcha por las escaleras hasta llegar al final… todo estaba muy lindo, la decoración… gracias a Alice…

La mitad del campus estaba aquí salude casi a todos agradeciéndoles por felicitarme, algunos chicos me dejaron sus números de teléfonos… _por Dios_ – pensé

Me faltaba por saludar a grupo de Edward y me acerque a su grupo

- hola como lo están pasando- pregunte mirando directamente a Edward

- Felicidades Isabella – me dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo el cual agradecí

- Gracia Jazz

- Feliz Cumpleaños Be...Isabella – comento Edward traspasándome con la mirada que hipnotizada con su mirada...

- Felicidades Isabella…- comento Tanya con recelo… gracias a Ella perdí el contacto con Edward- Eddie vamos por ponche si

- Gracias… y disfruten la fiesta…- comente dejando que se alejaran del grupo… porque me sentía celosa, él no es nada mío aunque hoy estaba realmente guapo…

- Bella… bueno solo quedo yo… Feliz cumpleaños…- dijo Emmett un tanto apenado bueno no sabría porque – Emm…. Bella quisiera saber si Rose está aquí

- Gracias… y si se encuentra esta con Alice cerca de las bebidas…- le dije alejándome un poco necesitaba aire…asique salí al patio trasero a respirar...

Me quede mirando las estrellas…recordando cómo me divertía con mi madre…

¡Por qué te fuiste, te extraño me haces mucha falta…mamá! – grite a los cielo mientras una triste lagrima caía por mis mejilla

…

Bella… estas bien…- un preocupado Edward apareció frente a mí arrodillado tomándome de las manos….

**Lo se merezco tomates u.u**

**Llore cuando Bella recordó a su madre… Al parecer Tanya está muy celosa…. Y Edward esta flechado *u* Bella lo aceptara lo rechazara que dicen ¿Apuestas?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? =)**

**Me gustaría qué me dieran vuestras opiniones en cada capítulo de esta historia, o si tienen alguna idea loca para el fic… con gusto la aceptare **

**Esperare sus Reviews**

**La actualización del fic! Sera muy pronto quizás dentro de tres días… es que ya he comenzado la escuela **

**Sinceramente espero que les esté gustando la historia, y que no la dejen de leer.**


	4. Chapter 3 Celos, Reclamos

Chapter 3

_Me quede mirando las estrellas…recordando cómo me divertía con mi madre…_

_¡Por qué te fuiste, te extraño me haces mucha falta…mamá! – grite a los cielo mientras una triste lagrima caía por mis mejilla_

…

_Bella… estas bien…- un preocupado Edward apareció frente a mí arrodillado tomándome de las manos…._

Emm... sí, lo siento- dije rápidamente limpiando con el dorso de mi mano las pequeñas lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

Descuida, pero, porque lloras- preguntó con una mirada de preocupación.

P…Por nada ya debo irme se estarán preguntando por mí – Salí corriendo de aquel lugar

EPOV.

La fiesta era todo un éxito, muy bien organizada eso sí.

Me había quedado sin aliento al ver a Bella tan hermosa esta…WAO! No tengo palabras para describirla, pero como siempre Tanya tenía que arruinar el momento, cada día era más pegajosa, soberbia y eso que era su novio pero hay momento en los que me saca de quicio…

Aproveche estos momento en los que Tanya se había ido no sé a dónde, noche a coquetear con alguien más, bueno ya eso me tenía sin cuidado siempre era lo mismo en cada fiesta. Así que Salí a tomar aire, el lugar era sumamente hermoso…cerré los ojos un momento disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había hasta que unos leves sollozos a lo lejos observe a una joven casi idéntica a Bella…espera esa era Bella pero que hacia aquí afuera con este frío si su fiesta era adentro y llorando, camine lentamente donde se encontraba dándole un poco de espacio para que se desahogara.

Bella… estas bien…- pregunté arrodillándome frente a ella tomándola de las manos, no me gustaba verla así me partía el corazón.

Emm... sí, lo siento- dijo rápidamente limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Descuida, pero, porque lloras-pregunte un poco preocupado.

P…Por nada ya debo irme se estarán preguntando por mí – no me dio a chance de pregunta por qué salió corriendo de aquel lugar como si le doliera mi presencia.

Me senté en la banca apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos, no sabía lo que esa chica provocaba en mí, me preocupe mucho por ella como si la conociera de toda la vida, me dolió mucho más si ella sufrí y que saliera corriendo sin darme una explicación me desconcertó.

Unos pasos se me acercaban…

Hay estas Eddie, me tenías preocupada- esa voz chillona la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

No estoy de ánimos, Tanya será mejor que te vayas a acostarte con otro- dije con rabia levantando la mirada, y como lo sabía ella tenía un poco el labial corrido quien sabe con quién se había besado ya me da asco el solo el hecho que me mirara; tenía un poco descolocada la ropa si es que a eso que traía se le llamaba ropa

Por qué me tratas así Eddie- dijo con voz melosa, tratando de acercarse. Di dos pasos

Ya te dije que odio que me digas Eddie, y para que sepas esto se acaba aquí- estaba harto de cómo me decía Eddie.

Como que se acaba aquí, Oh no Edward esto no se acaba, Tú no puedes dejarme y ya, que te pasa

Qué, que me pasa, - dije la hastiado- me pasa q me das asco que ya no te amo, nunca lo hice, ya me canse de que te acuestes conmigo y te acuestes con los demás igual, no yo no soy un juguete y tampoco soy tu novio entiende ¡SE ACABO! – grite lo último que unas cuantas parejas que había por aquí se me quedaron mirando

Edward no me hagas esto sabes que yo te amo- la muy sínica todavía lloraba delante de mi

Adiós Tanya que te valla bien con tu amante y además de paso le dices que te lleve a casa

Edward esto me lo pagaras muy caro, te arrepentirás, tú y Isabella me las pagaran los dos- me tensé cuando menciono a Bella- jajá crees que no me di de cuenta de que ella te importa- reía sínicamente

No te atrevas a hacerle nada, además si me importa es mi problemas no el tuyo- comente de ultimo apartándome de ese lugar…

Me despedí de los chicos y me subí a mi volvo…maneje por mucho tiempo en algunos casos subía la velocidad, y me detenía a respirar y a pensar.

.

.

.

BELLA POV

Lo último que disfrute de mi fiesta fue el mi momento de apagar las velas ya que mi deseo fue _"Algún día encontraré a mi persona especial". _De Alec no supe mucho solo lo vi me felicito y desapareció entre la fiesta, solo me dijo que estaría viendo a sus viejos amigos por allí, antes de que se acabara la fiesta se despidió, dándome un beso y listo. Pero en él se sentía una fragancia a mujer, tenía la corbata un poco mal hecha y el pelo alborotado.

Me sentía muy cansada de la fiesta soló hice recostarme en la cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

-Bella, despierta, vamos arriba que se hace tarde

-Alice, dame 5 minutos, sí...- trate de razonar con ella pero sabía que era imposible…

Me levanté tome mi ropa de hoy, solo opte por unos jeans negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca con letras negras y plateadas… y entre al baño, el agua relajo todos mis músculos. Salí con mi ropa ya puesta y busque en mi armario mis botas negras altas y tomé mi chaqueta, mi bolso y bajé… solo cogí una manzana, mis llaves y le di un beso a mi nana.

Me subí a mi auto con Alice en él, prendí la radio y partimos a la universidad, como siempre entramos en los estacionamiento con la música muy alta, a mí me encantaba y a Alice también era como desconectarse del mundo… estacione mi auto al lado del de Rose con ella esperándonos afuera de este. Bajamos le dimos un beso a Rose y entramos a la facultad.

Como era de esperarse todos nos miraban pero no nos dirigían la palabra.

Las chicas me acompañaron a mi clase y se fueron, fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, este profesor no hacia otra cosa que hablar, y hablar, el timbre sonó y con él un gran suspiro solté, solo me faltaban dos clases para salir a la cafetería y ver a las chicas…mi siguiente clase era Biología…

No era mala en cambio de todas era la que más me gustaba, llegue más temprano de lo normal y me senté en mi asiento había estado sola en este asiento desde que comenzó el año, eso me gustaba.

El profesor comenzó a dar la clase sobre la fotosíntesis, pero ya tenía conocimiento sobre eso asique solo tome unos pocos apuntes y listo…. el timbre sonó y Salí a mi siente clase no di muchas vueltas al asunto ya que era de cálculo y eso era malo ya que era la única en la cual no iba tan bien que digamos…

….

Estábamos en la cafetería las chicas comentando todas las cosas raras que pasaron en mi fiestas hasta que sentí algo frio caer sobre mí era gaseosa…

-Esto Swan es para que te alejes de Edward, ya que gracias a ti termino conmigo.- como no lo pensé antes Tanya.

- Espera hay loca yo no tengo nada que ver con Edward, además yo sabía que terminó contigo- dije indignada levantándome de mi silla, como era que me reclamaba algo que yo no había hecho.

- ¡POR TU CULPA DE ME DEJO ZORRA!- se abalanzó sobre mí para golpearme

- ¡Suéltame!- grite tratando de bajarla de mí.

-Quiero que me devuelvas a Edward- saque fuerzas y la lancé haciendo que se cayera

- Escúchame bien Tanya, uno tú serás la Zorra o crees que nadie aquí sabe que te acuestas con cualquier, dos yo no soy manca y no te atrevas a golpearme otra vez, y tres de seguro Edward se cando de estar contigo por eso te dejo, pero eso si yo no tengo nada que ver con él, así que no tienes el derecho a reclamarme. – comente levantándome con ayuda de las chicas

- Esto me lo pagaras Swan, muy caro, cuídate

- Es hora de que te metan en un Psiquiatra, estás loca- le dije, pero la muy perra me cacheteó en la mejilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Sentía un líquido en mi mejilla, ¡sangre! Pensé y me sentí débil mareada por la sangre… no supe más de mí y caí en el suelo…Volviéndose todo negro.

**Lo se merezco tomates u.u**

**Lamento el retraso.**

**Que tal les pareció el capítulo nuevo, celos, peleas y discusiones…al parecer nuestro Edward dejo a Tanya, y Tanya fue a reclamarle a Bella ¿Apuestas?**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? =)**

**Me gustaría qué me dieran vuestras opiniones en cada capítulo de esta historia, o si tienen alguna idea loca para el fic… con gusto la aceptare **

**Esperare sus Reviews**

**Sinceramente espero que les esté gustando la historia, y que no la dejen de leer.**


	5. Chapter 4 Encontrando Sentimientos

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía totalmente tranquila y con mucho sueño, abrí los ojos poco a poco a causa del sueño pero una brillante luz me obligo a volverlos a cerrar de golpe, quien diablos habrá dejado la ventana abierta, como pude abrí los ojos sorprendiéndome al ver que me encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, esta no era mi habitación…de pronto sentí un fuerte olor a hospital y caí en cuenta de que había desmayada a causa de la sangre por culpa de la zorra de Tanya, trate de incorporarme un poco de la cama cuando me di de cuenta de que tenía una aguja en mi brazo…estas me la pagara Tanya no se va a quedar así, sentí como la puerta se abría mostrando a unas muy preocupadas Alice y Rose

-Bells, como te siente-pregunto Alice tirándose sobre mí

- Bien, duende aunque un poco adolorida, y con sueño

-Claro que estas adolorida, de tanto estar acostada en esa cama, llevas casi un día allí, porque no reaccionabas-"_QUÉ casi un día_"

-¿Un día?- pregunte

- Si Bells, casi un día como vimos que no reaccionabas te trajimos al médico y te mantuvieron en observación

-mmm! Entiendo

Pase toda la tarde con las chicas, contándome lo que había hecho luego de que se enteraran de lo que me hizo Tanya y planeando nuestra venganza, también me contaron de que era cierto de que Edward había terminado con Tanya, hasta que llego el doctor…

-Bueno Isabella…- me dijo el doctor cuando lo corté

-Bella, por favor no me gusta que me digan Isabella- le dije

-Bueno, Bella ya tengo tu resultados y veo que no has comido bien los últimos días- comento mirándome severamente, yo sabía que no era hacía ya que el solo lo hacía para regañarme… yo me sonroje furiosamente

- E…es que no tenido tiempo

- Sabes que debes cuidarte, además tus niveles de presión estaban un poco bajos, te mandare unas pastillas para que los normalices, entendido

- Si Doc.…

- Carlisle Cullen, pero dime solo Carlisle, nada de señor o doc., doctor, nada de eso

- ok Carlisle, una pregunta cuando me puedo ir a mi casa

- Espera dentro de 2 horas y te daremos de alta

- ok, y gracias

El solo me sonrió y salió de mi habitación, prometiéndome regresar con los papeles que me daban de alta,

Así fue pude irme a mi casa a descansar y a dormir…gracias a Dios que mañana era sábado y no tendría que ir a universidad.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, me desperté un poco mejor, tome mi ropa de hacer ejercicio y mis zapatillas, tome mi teléfono, mis llaves, una botella de agua y mi cangurera, salí de mi casa a correr, me tomé el tiempo para correr y hacer ejercicios,….cuando regresé a mi casa, subí me cambie, opte por un short rojo y una blusa negra holgada tome mi bailarinas y baje a desayunar, termine y me tomé las pastillas que el Doc., ops perdón Carlisle me receto.

Fui a la sala y me puse a ver películas hasta que me quede dormida en el sofá.

El timbre insistentemente comenzó a sonar y yo me comencé a molestar, quien quería dañarme mi sueño reparador.

Camine con toda mi paciencia del mundo, hacia la puerta llevándome una gran sorpresa, delante mío estaba él con su cabello desordenado, vistiendo una camisa negra realzando su cuerpo con los dos primero botones desabrochados un jean negro y sus converse negras, en sus ojos habían tristeza, preocupación y un poco de dolor… me dio tristeza verlo hacia quería saber que le pasaba, porque estaba así…

-Hola- musito en voz baja

Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Emm…quería saber cómo estabas- comento casi en susurro agachando la cabeza

-muy bien…-dije , no sabía que más decir eso era cierto, un clic se escuchó en mi mente , y caí en golpe que no lo había dejado pasar adentro de mi casa pero que pasaba conmigo esta no era yo, esto es raro en mi- Emm quieres pasar o te quedaras allí afuera como estatua,- brome un poco con él. Él solo me miro sorprendido y no dudo en entrar.

Cerré la puerta de tras mío y camine hacia la cocina

-Edward deseas algo de que tomar no ce, ¿Agua, Jugo, Té, Café…no ce algo?

- Agua está bien gracias no demoraré mucho

-Ok no demoro

Trate de no demorar mucho en la cocina donde estaba mi nana cuando la necesitaba, busque un vaso y el agua en la refrigeradora, llegue a la sala y allí se encontraba el tan guapo como siempre, ¿_pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?_ ¿Era yo o había una lucha dentro de mi cabeza?

-Aquí tienes- le tendí el vaso con agua- y a que debo tu visita Edward- comencé la conversación

- Bueno….- empezó hasta que se detuvo una alegría se pozo en mi corazón, acaso Edward Cullen estaba nervioso no lo podía creer- como sabes quería saber cómo estabas y…bueno… también quería… saber…- comenzó a ruborizarse, y bajo la cabeza

- Vamos Edward dime que querías decirme- lo anime

- e… bueno quería…saber si…. Querías salir a cenar conmigo claro solo como amigos- mi sonrisa decayó un poco con eso de amigos, pero ya sabía y que lo nuestro no podía ser

- mmm… claro, tu solo dime cuando y listo

- bien, que te parece, mañana paso por ti a las 8 ¿Está bien?

- claro

- bueno me tengo que ir Bella, espero con ansias el día de mañana- se inclinó sobre mí y beso mi mejilla, una corriente recorrió mi piel y me ruborice- me encanta el rubor de tus mejillas – comento acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla- bueno me voy nos vemos mañana Bella

- Adiós Edward- le dije con una sonrisa

Observe mientras se subía a su flameante volvo y partía…

Que me sucede, acabo de concordar una cita con Edward estando con Alec, que me estaba pasando…A Alec lo quiero pero Edward, Edward ¡Dios! Edward a él lo quiero desde que tengo memoria… estuve metida en mis pensamientos cuando el sonido de mi móvil me despertó de mi transe

.

-¿Hola?

-Hola preciosa, como está la novia más sexy del mundo

-Bien amor, y tu donde andas no te visto en estos días

-Yo…bueno pues yo estoy de viaje con mi padre, sabes cómo es él el quiero que su hijo tome el mando de su empresa… Pff como si a mí me importara, no deseo más que estar a tu lado y abrazarte

-Alec…

-Amor me tengo que ir, te llamo luego si

Y colgó no dejo ni que me despidiera, esto estaba raro, ¿de viaje?

Ah! Quiero desaparecer, creo que me estoy volviendo loca ya no siento nada por Alec solo aprecio, y a Edward lo quiero pero está claro que lo nuestro no puede ser… tenía dentro de mí una batalla interna…hasta que no supe más de mí y caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

**Lo se merezco tomates, frutas lo que quieran si quieren hagan una ensalada con migo XD u.u**

**Lamento el retraso.**

**Que tal les pareció el capítulo nuevo, Como será esa cena? Que estará haciendo Alec de viaje…!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? =)**

**Me gustaría qué me dieran vuestras opiniones en cada capítulo de esta historia, o si tienen alguna idea loca para el fic… con gusto la aceptare **

**Esperare sus Reviews**

**Sinceramente espero que les esté gustando la historia, y que no la dejen de leer.**


	6. Chapter 5 Sorpresa¡¡

Cap. 5

¡Sorpresa!

Los pequeños rayos de sol que colaban atreves de las persianas, me dieron el aviso de que ya había amanecido…, mire mi reloj observando que ya iban a hacer las ocho de la mañana, todavía es muy temprano, dormiré un poco más…

No me di de cuentan cuanto tiempo dormí solo escuche una voz llamarme y mover mi cuerpo en la cama…hoy las chicas y yo iríamos al centro comercial, luego veríamos películas, además en la noche tendría la cita con Edward…un largo suspiro salió de mis labio…

Mi niña es hora de levantarse, Alice llamo y dijo que venía para acá…así qué sal de esa cama… vamos

Ya voy nana – hice un ademan de salir de la cama, cuando quede fuera de ella me encamine hacia mi nona… así le decía de cariño, y le regale un beso en la frente, ella había sido una madre para mi…

¡Oh...! mi niña- en sus ojos podía observar la alegría que te nía en el momento que la bese… regalándome una sonrisa salió de mi habitación…

Cuando nona no estaba, me encamine a mi armario y tome la ropa elegida para hoy…amaba los short, así que opte por unos short caquis y una camiseta blanca de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo…tome todo mi tiempo para darme una relajante ducha y vestirme… ya lista decidí bajar al comedor a desayunar y recibir a las chicas…

…

Nona me hizo una ensalada de frutas, con un jugo de naranja, tortitas, y yogurt… algo me decida qué tanta comida no era solo para mí… sirvió mi comida y me dispuse a desayunar…

Hola nona, buenos días- comentaron Alice y Rose entrando al comedor…- Humm huele bien, yo quiero… ¿sí? – dijo Alice con cara de cachorro y su bendito puchero que no hay quien se resiste a él

Ok. Mis niñas tomen asiento, enseguida les sirvió- rodee los ojos, me concentre en mi desayuno, a veces mi nona les prestaba más atención a ellas que a mí, y eso me hacía sentir algo celosa.

Al terminar de desayunar, entonces se acordaron de que yo existía, las seguiría ignorando hasta que se den cuenta de su error.

…

Vamos Bellita, no puedes estar molesta por siempre- bien esto ya me colmo mi paciencia, no las perdonaría tan fácil.

Tome las llaves de mi coche, mi bebe, mi precioso, Aston Martin Vanquish y me subí en él, podía todavía escuchar sus gritos, seguí manejando hasta el centro comercial, ya sabía yo que ellas vendrían, pero aquí no les armaría un escándalo… aquí encontraría un poco de tranquilidad…También sabía que Alice me gritaría si comenzaba a comprar sin ella, ya me da igual, necesito despejar mi mente, estoy muy confundida con la cita de Edward la llamada y repentino viaje de Alex… _porque la vida tiene que ser difícil…. pensé. _

Entre a_Victoria's Secret__…_era hora de renovar mi ropa interior… tome varios conjuntos, algunos de estampados de leopardo, cebra…color: caqui, negro de encajes, rojo pasión, me dirigí a la caja y pague con mi tarjeta de crédito…

Saliendo de la tienda me encontré a dos personas no muy felices de verme…

Isabella Marie Swan, dime que no acabas de hacer, lo que pienso – una Alice muy enojada junto a una Rosalie molesta me miraban con ganas de ahorcarme..

Que Alice, solo compre ropa interior, en eso no quería que me ayudaras dejo lo demás para ti- trate de razonar

Está bien pero de la próxima no te salvas…

Terminamos entrando a una zapatería, Alice comenzó a grita como loca cuando vi los últimos modelos Jimmy Choo…al igual que ella Rosalie y yo comenzamos a gritar de alegría, habíamos esperados tanto por ellos… cada una se llevó 4 pares, en cambio yo tome dos calzados de Gucci con 10 cm de tacón, ¡Wao! Ya habían chicos que me decían que mis piernas eran sexys con tacones, pero la verdad sigo sin creerlo…Cada una pago lo suyo y nos fuimos…

Nos detuvimos a comparar un helado, y un refresco, ya llevábamos más de 5 bolsas, más dos de ropa interior claro eso era mío… les dije a las chicas que dejáramos las bolsas en el auto, y regresaríamos a seguir comprando… dicho y hecho regresamos y nos dirigimos al are a de vestidos de baño, compre cinco bikini de diseños distintos, desde negros con flores blancas, hasta blancos con detalles en azul, entre otros y las chicas compraron seis cada una, además no los usaría aún no…

Dejamos atrás la tienda donde estaban los bikinis, y entramos en donde había ropa formal, informal, o elegante, apenas vi los short no me quise despegar de ellos, ya me gustaban y todo gracias a las chicas, compre diez short, distintos pero del mis tamaño; blusas holgadas, ceñidas; jean ajustados más de color negros; camisetas de tiras y sin tiras; también compre tajes de noche de fiesta que se ajustaban perfectamente a mi busto y caderas… termine de pagar con mi tarjeta de crédito, una amable chico se ofreció a llevarme las bolsas a mi auto, no sin antes pedirme mi numero…

Ya en el carro mire a las chicas y les dije que nos veríamos en mi casa…

Maneje a mi dulce hogar ya exhausta de tantas compras comencé a sacar las bolsas que podía del maletero, y me adentre a mi casa, escuchaba ruido de la sala, y una risa muy conocida…

…

Nona por qué...- comencé a preguntar quién estaba con ella cuando mi vista se fijó en un chico alto de cabello rojizo con ojos grises que me miraban tiernamente, sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tire todo lo que tenía en mis manos y corrí hacia él, quien me recibía con los brazos abiertos, llore de alegría, tenía miedo a que desapareciera, y me aferre más a su cuello

Ya mi niña, yo estoy aquí, pero no lo estaré si me sigues apretando así...- bromeo

Tonto, no sabes lo que te extrañe Justin…

Justin era el hijo de mi nona, era como el hermano que nunca tuve, además de Jacob, que siempre estuvo aquí conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, el conocía hasta mi más íntimo secreto entre él y yo nada se ocultaba…pero tuvo que irse a estudiar al extranjero por un tiempo y no supe más de él…

Yo también amor - amor así me decía de niña, para él era su amor, la niña de sus ojos…

…Toda la tarde converse con Justin, pasamos todo el rato juntos contándonos lo que nos pasó durante tanto tiempo sin vernos, al momento que llegaron las chicas se emocionaron igual que yo corrieron a sus brazos y lo tiraron al piso, como cuando éramos niños… juntos nos reímos de todo lo que pasaba…

Seguí conversando hasta que mi móvil sonó y me levante para contestarlo en la cocina…un mensaje de Alec era lo único que había en mi móvil.

_Mi amor ya estoy en la ciudad necesito verte…que te parece si vienes a mi casa…_

_Besos_

_-Alec-_

Me disculpe con las chicas y Justin, y les dije que no demoraba y regresaría pronto…

Tome las llaves de mi auto, subiéndome a él…no demore manejando hacia su casa…

Toque su puerta y no respondí…Bendita hora en que no tiene timbre… pensé, seguí insistiendo hasta que gire la perilla y note que estaba abierta, la casa estaba sumida en un silencio, lo busque por toda la casa y nada, no me quedo otra que subir a su cuarto cuando estuve, frente a él escuchaba sonidos raros, la puerta estaba entreabierta la empuje un poco… y mi respiración se detuvo…

-**Mátenme…lo se merezco que me tiren de todo,…**

**Que tal les pareció el capítulo, Qué estaba haciendo Alec?, Qué pasara con la cita de Edward? Qué hará Bella?**

**Creo que me enamore de Justin, lindo su hermano no?**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen mi historia**

**Besos, nos leemos pronto…**


End file.
